Midnight
Midnight is Kyle's arch rival and is often refered as the Anti-Kyle and is just as strong as Kyle and is the main antagonist in several arcs as he makes his debut in the Outer Space Arc and is the leader of the Neo Foot Clan. Appearance Macbeth is a very lean young man with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom; he has long strands of white hair framing either side of his face, with the right strand, in particular, being adorned by five maroon beads. Macbeth's lower eyelashes are very prominent, and he wear dark eyeliner and plum-colored lipstick, and he wears dark nail polish. Macbeth's black spiky hair has grown considerably; it now reaches midway down his back, obscuring the vast majority of the white portion of his hair, save for for a small braided lock dangling down the left side of his face. He now wears a full-body white suit that has a maroon stripe decorating the mid-thigh region, as well as a maroon neckline. He completes his outfit by donning a black vest, over which he also wears a white fur-trimmed brown coat. Personality Midnight is a very relaxed individual. He seems to believe that his power is absolute, or, at least, greater than anyone else's: in battle, he often expresses boredom with his opponent's lack of strength, leading Macbeth to exude an air of superiority and arrogance. However, Midnight does speak amiably to others, as seen when he addresses his friends though he does not necessarily extend the same courtesy to his enemies. He seems to be sadistic; when he finds a strong opponent, he will make them suffer. Midnight trusts Erik explicitly, remarking that if what Cobra has heard is true, then there is no reason to doubt him. Midnight shows an understanding and respective side to the members of his group, as seen when Karen decides to follow the Redemption Squad, he simply states that everyone has the freedom to choose what they want. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Reflector': Reflector is Macbeth's exclusive Magic, which has the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings. Reflector is an extremely powerful Magic which has received praise from the former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jellal Fernandes, who, while he was in a weakened state, fell to it. Macbeth claimed that his use of it made him the strongest member of the Neo Foot Clan. **'Invisible Scythe': By twisting the air, Midnight is capable of generating ethereal slashes which he can send flying at his opponents. Both their size and the numbers of generated blades can be greatly varied, ranging from barrages of small attacks to single, devastating cutting moves which he generates by waving his hands, and which are strong enough to effortlessly slice through solid stone buildings, cleanly bifurcating them. **'Distort Shield': Midnight's ability to twist everything makes it very difficult to hit him, as he can freely distort any incoming attack to negate their effects, even turning them against the very same opponents who originally employed it. He is capable of reflexively invoking this defensive spell even whilst asleep. **'Spiral Pain': A powerful spell which Macbeth initiates by swiping one of his arms before himself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent, as if he was pointing to something. This prompts the intended target, located some meters away from Macbeth himself, to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which inflicts heavy damage upon them, seemingly striking them with incredible brute force, covering them in bruises and shattering armors as resistant as Erza Scarlet's Heaven's Wheel Armor, leaving her afterward. **'Illusions': By refracting light, Midnight is capable of generating visual illusions. This peculiar use of his Reflector Magic is the source behind Macbeth's codename: during his battle with Kyle, he used an illusion to make it appear as though he turned into a massive, powerful monster who was capable of both overpowering and completely brutalizing both Kyle and Virgil; he resorted to employ such means just as a clock struck Midnight, claiming that at said hour Reflector is at its strongest. However, as it is a visual illusion, this spell is ineffective against those with artificial eyes. **'Invisibility': Midnight refracts the light around him, becoming invisible and at the same time being shown capable of levitating in midair, appearing and disappearing as though as he was teleporting. *'Darkness Magic': A type of Magic that Midnight has learned during his time with the Triceratons after Kyle destroyed Moondas. According to himself, he sacrificed the future in which he would be reunited with his father in order to attain this power. **'Dark Rondo': Midnight gathers Darkness Magic and then fires it at his opponent. Macbeth particularly utilizes Reflector in conjunction with this spell, thereby preventing it from being evaded or deflected. **'Dark Capriccio': Midnight fires drilling beams of darkness that can pierce through defenses from every direction. **'Genesis Zero': Midnight first gathers Darkness Magic on his hands and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike his target. The phantoms, once they make contact, completely engulf Midnight's foe, dragging them into a world of nothingness. **'Dark Delete': Several Sphere of Darkness are fired continuosly from Midnight's hands. **'Dark Gravity': Midnight amplifies the gravity in a specific area, causing everyone or everything in the said area to fall downwards. **'Zero Slash': Midnight utilizes Dark Capriccio as a whip to attack the enemy. **'Dark Enveloping Claw: '''Midnight summons a dark claw from the ground, which ensnares his target, restricting their movement. By directing the claw at the throat of the target, Midnight can effectively create a hostage situation. *'Personification Magic': Midnight utilized this Magic to transform a doll into Imitatia, giving her both a life, and a purpose. *'Territory Magic': Midnight is able to conjure a kind of wave-like matter that resembles a tomoe, which allows them to manipulate the space around any object or substance of their choice, allowing for great versatility. One can manipulate space as means of defense, offense, by means of forming heat and generating explosions, teleporting people and/or objects of their choice, and granting the user the ability to switch places with other people who are in close proximity. However, the greatest potential that this Magic offers lies in its trapping and damaging capacities; the caster has the option to imprison any living being of their choice inside their "space" and if the caster desires so, can sap their Magic Power away. **'Yagdo Rigora: To cast this Magic, Midnight moves his arms in a circular motion while reciting an incantation, after which they spread their arms wide and summoning a stone, god-like effigy with intricate designs on its body, which then erupts into a monumentous explosion of light, destroying everything within the area of effect. It also appears that this Magic can be used in conjunction with Territory. *'''Shade Magic: A power that rivals his Darkness magic that allows Midnight to control shadoes. **'Shade Troopers: Jellyfish Form: '''The Shade Troopers merge and create a jellyfish-like giant shade. It has the ability to form fists to enforce damage. **'Dead Wave': Midnight sends a wave of ghosts rushing towards the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself. **'Shade Entangle': Midnight summons ghosts to grab and strangle the enemy and cause them great pain **'Dark Pulse: ' Midnight swipes his hand, triggering a chain of linear explosions which send the targets flying away. *'Enhanced Reflexes': While prone to negate any attack directed towards him through the use of his Reflector Magic, Midnight possesses sharp reflexes, high enough for him to dodge a sword which Kyle threw at him with a calm, slight movement of his head, as well as to emerge with minimal injuries from a downward barrage of blades, dodging most of them. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant''': Midnight appears to have practiced unarmed combat during the years he was gone. As the leader of Neo Foot Clan, he has achieved enough physical prowess to fight toe-to-toe with a melee specialist, such as someone the likes of Kyle, for a fair amount of time, as most of the final part of their battle consisted of melee combat. He was shown using his Darkness Magic to enhance the power of punches and kicks, highly reminiscent of how Kyle himself uses his own Magic, even managing to overwhelm Kyle utilizing such a method. Weapons Klodora: A Stick that allows him to cast spells. Family *Unnamed Parents. Voice Actor Micah Solusod. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Single Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers